Coraline Fudge
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the ministers daughter is returning to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coraline Fudge

Summary: This is the story of Coraline Fudge, the only child of Cornelius Fudge. This takes place in her fourth year, which is Harry's fifth year.

If either of us were J.K Rowling would we be writing stories about characters who never even existed?

Chapter One

* * *

"Dad, can we _please_ go already? You promised to take me into Diagon Alley _ages_ ago!"

"I have to go to this hearing"

"What hearing? Who in the world is more important than spending time with me? Was this that toad, Umbridge's idea?"

"She is not a toad"

"Yeah yeah .. just answer the damn question!"

"Coraline Andrina Fudge! Watch the language" Cornelius said "It's Harry Potter's hearing for-"

"_That_ stupid thing? You're joking! He is innocent. You-Know-Who has returned! Now take me shopping before I get upset"

"So he told you those lies too? You are not to hang out with him this year"

"Take me shopping damn it!"

"I'll have my assistant take you…Percy!"

"I am not going shopping with that prissy suck up you call a-hello Percy, how are you this morning?"

"Good thanks, you needed to see me?

"Yes what are you doing today?"

"being a scribe for Mr. Potters hearing."

"Mr. Potter? He is your brother's best friend! And, damn it he is innocent! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is-"

"Stop!"

"You know what I'll just have Delores take you later if you're going to throw a fit about it."

"I'm not going anywhere with that toad!"

"Hem, hem" a small cough filled the room

"That woman drives me so crazy! I can even hear that annoying fake cough of hers! That woman…is right behind me isn't she?"

Percy and her father nodded

Coraline slowly turned around "Delores! Wonderful to see you again… I'm just going to find Ginny…"

"NO! She supports Potter and I don't want you exposed to the lies he's been spreading why don't you go spend time with that nice Malfoy boy?"

"What nice Malfoy boy? The only Malfoy boy I know is Draco, and he's as big of a butthead as his father and mother"

"That's it you are going to the Malfoys till I'm done with work and we'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Daddy, don't send me to the Malfoys! I swear to you, ten minutes there, and I'll kill myself…see if I don't! Those people have the qualifications of Death Eaters!"

"Lucius Malfoy is one of my best employees"

"He's one of your biggest suck ups you mean…what about Nymphadora Tonks, can I hang out with her? Or Kingsley Shacklebolt? Or even Mad-Eye!"

"My dear Aurors have more important things to do than babysit." Delores said

"Don't 'my dear' me you-"

"Coraline!"

"you…uh….you…Percy, help me out here"

"You are on your own"

"You know what I'm just gonna go to Diagon Ally by myself!"

"You will not! Come on, Lucius is in his office, I'll take you there before I go to the trial"

20 minutes later

"Tonks, hide me!"

"From?"

"Your mental aunt's husband…the man my mental father is having me be baby-sat by"

"Sorry but I'm working and I just got a tip as to where… well who I'm after is."

"Take me with you! I beg of you! If you have any kindness in that great big heart-"

"There you are Coraline."

"Hello Uncle Lucius" Tonks said forcing a smile on her face "Now, if you would excuse me…Kingsley and I have some work to do"

Malfoy nodded, "Coraline I told you to stay put is this your idea of staying put in my office… never mind that was rhetorical come on your going to the manor so I can get some work done."

"Damn…an afternoon with butthead Jr." Coraline mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"I don't have time to figure out what you said come on." He grabbed her arm and apperated them to his home and then apperated back to work

At the Malfoy Manor

"Hey Cori" Draco said

"Hello"

"What do you want to do? We can go flying…or swimming…or just about anything you want to do"

"an we hex Umbridge to the next century!" Cori asked excitedly

"Uh…no"

"Then I have no ideas of what to do…can we hex Weasley!"

"I like this idea so far…are we talking the twins, Ron, Ginny…maybe hex that mudblood if she is around…and Saint Potter"

"I'm talking about Percy"

"No, we can not hex Percy"

"Why not!"

"Because we aren't allowed to leave the house"

"Why?"

"Because he thinks you'll leave"

"Well…how were we going to hex anyone in Percy's family or Hermione…we can't hex Harry, he isn't there"

"Why not?"

"It's Ministry business"

"Fine… hey I know we can just sit here and look at each other."

"Why?" Cori asked pulling away from Draco

"There is no point in denying it Cori" Draco said "I know you find me irresistible"

"Yes of course."

"And you are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts… I still don't see why you didn't go to the Yule Ball with me."

"I…uh…I was behind on my Potions work"

"Snapes my godfather I could have talked to him."

"That wouldn't be fair to the other Gryffindors"

"You Gryffindors are too noble… too bad you weren't in slytherin you and I could have ruled Slytherin."

"I can hardly imagine how wonderful that would have been" Cori said in a bored voice

"How are things going here?"

"Fine mother"

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" Cori said "My, you look younger every day!"

Narcissa beamed "Thank you Coraline"

"Mother can we go bother some… people from school?"

"Like…?"

"Weaslbe and that mudblood Potter hangs out with."

"Your father told you to stay here Draco"

"Can we send them Howlers filled with insults then?"

"Draco, get a life" Cori said

"Well if I could get you to go without me, I'd have a life. I don't understand it…you are the only girl who has ever turned me down…I think it is time Hogwarts experienced some inter-house unity"

"Then become friends with Harry"

"Are you crazy!"

"That would be inter-house unity" Cori said "Why don't you o out with Lavander Brown…or Susan Bones, or one of the Patil twins! They are your own age and _that_ would also be inter-house unity"

"Who says I want to date someone my own age? Who said I hadn't dated them already"

"Fine…go out with Ginny"

"No! She's related to weasel"

"Hermione Granger"

"I'm not that desperate for a life!"

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco said and laughed "Not a chance"

"I give up!" Cori said

"So you'll go out with me?" Draco asked

"If I go out with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure" Malfoy said

"Fine Draco, I'll date you"

"You will!" Draco said excitedly

"Sure…but you better made it worth my time"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

(Walking on the train to Hogwarts)

"So…" Cori said

"So…" Ginny agreed

"So…How about that local favorite Quidditch team?"

"Cori!" Ginny said

"What?"

"You're the minister's daughter, you must have done something fun this summer"

"I made Delores' life a little harder…started dating Draco…Drove Percy to insanity and back again…"

"Wait…say that again?"

" I drove Percy to insanity and back again"

"No, before that"

"I made Delores' life a little harder?"

"After that"

"Oh, would you be talking about 'I started dating Draco'?"

"Yeah, that…I have one question…"

"Yes?"

"HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL!"

Harry poked his head out of a nearby compartment

"What are you yelling about Ginny?"

"Cori has gone mental…she's dating Draco"

Harry was out of the compartment in a heartbeat "You're what!"

"Just as a way to make him leave me alone" Cori said

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense" Harry said "What girl doesn't date a guy she is trying to avoid being with?"

Suddenly, an arm snaked around Cori's waist

"Hello beautiful" Draco said

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone if I went out with you"

I did…but we never specified how many times I could date you before I left you alone"

"Fine, what do you want Draco?"

"You and me to be together on the first Hogsmead trip of the year"

"I can't my father didn't sign the permission slip"

"Yes he did, you went last year"

"Yes well…I snuck in…now go away"

"No can do…your father told me to make sure that you didn't spend time with Potter"

"My father is mental and I couldn't care less what he wants" Cori said "You want to know how I know he is mental? He hires a toad like Umbridge and boring, dreary suck up like Percy…no offense Ginny"

"None taken"

"Can I talk to you for a minute Coraline?"

Before Cori could respond, Draco dragged her out of the compartment.

"Did I tell you I wanted to talk to you?"

"No…but I don't care"

"Now that we've cleared that up…what the hell do you want?"

"To keep your father happy"

"Screw my father and his damned happiness!"

Draco blinked "You did not just say that…now come on"

Draco dragged Cori down towards where his friends were sitting

"No! I'm not going Draco! Nothing you can say will make me!"

"I hear France is wonderful this time of year" Draco said

Cori stopped dead in her tracks "What did you say?"

"You'll be sure to write to me and tell me for certain if France looks nice this time of year, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Cori asked

"Your father told my father and my father told me"

"This qualifies as blackmail"

"Yes…I suppose it does…oh well" Draco said "So, are you coming with me or am I writing to your father?"

"Fine, I'm coming" Cori said as they walked down the hall "Ok so what will it take for you to tell my dad I've been a perfect little angel?"

"You dating me until Christmas."

"Which means what exactally?"

"Go with me to all Hogsmead trips and don't root against me during Quidditch games."

"What if your playing against Gryffindor?"

"don't root against me"

"But…"

"DO NOT ROOT AGAINST ME!"

"But I am a Gryffindor! If I boo Gryffindor…I will be exiled from the commonroom during the victory party!"

"I didn't say you had to root for Slytherin just go and be impartial"

"ARE YOU MENTAL! Wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer is yes. YOU CAN'T BE IMPARTIAL AT A QUIDDITCH GAME!"

"Fine then you better be on better than your best behavior or you can say _avoir_ to Hogwarts and _bonjour_ to France"

"Fine. But the day I say Go Slytherin and mean it is the day pigs fly"

"Ok…. By the way you and I have to at least look like a real couple."

"Translation?"

"We need to look into each other's eyes, we need to walk down the halls holding hands, and-

"Don't say it…"

"We have to-"

"I'm warning you, don't you dare say it…"

"Kiss"

"Vous condamnez le batard! Quelle partie de "ne le dit pas" vous sont trop stupide comprende!" Coraline yelled "I told you not to say it!"

"What did you say… not that it matters now you really have to agree with my proposition."

"NO way."

"Enjoy your last day at Hogwarts then Cori" Draco turned and walked down the corridor.

"No wait."

"Yes"

"Fine you have a deal but only until Christmas then you leave me alone."

"Only if you can honestly say you aren't in love with me."

"Fine Deal."

"Good, now come on" Draco grabbed her hand "Come on _dear_, let's go sit down with my friends"

As they were walking to the compartment, they past Fred, George, and Lee.

"Hi guys!" Cori said

Malfoy pulled her away and whispered into her ear "We don't talk to Gryffindors!"

"Maybe you don't, but I do" Cori whispered back

Fred, George, and Lee stared off after Cori and Draco

"Was that-" Fred said

"With-" George said

"Holding hands?"

" NO WAY!" The three Gryffindors said together

"Is Cori mental."

"Why?" asked Ginny

"She was with Malfoy… holding hands."

"Oh, that's because they are dating"

"So she _is _mental."

"Hey that's my best friend you're calling mental and she's only doing it because he said if she did he would leave her alone."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand…you three are too immature"

"All _I _know is she best not root for Slytherin during Quidditch or McGonagall will be giving me detentions for my commentary"

"Doesn't she do that anyway?"

"Yes, but this time she'll have a reason to do it" Lee said "What does he have on her… cause it must be something good. Man, I'd love to know what he's got on her"

"Say Gred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am, Forge"

"Are you talking about the Expandable Ears?" Ginny asked

"Yeah" the twins said

"One problem…we don't know where they are!"

"Ginny, you are acting like this is a big train"

Fifteen minutes later, Fred, George, Lee, and Ginny were gathered around one end of the Expandable Ears.

"Give me that!" Cori snapped

The sound of paper being grabbed could be heard, then silence until…

"I don't believe this!" Cori said "The Prophet is out of line!"

"Another Potter article?" Malfoy asked

"No"

"Dumbeldore?"

"No, me!"

"What!" Draco's voice said "Let me see… are you talking about the headline that says Minister's Daughter back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Many will be surprised to find that Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is permitting his daughter to return to Hogwarts, after a summer of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's lies. When asked about it, the Minister had this to say…"

Cori's voice came back "I have full confidence that my daughter, Coraline, will not be exposed to the lies of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, as the Ministry has taken actions to prevent them. Further more, Lucius Malfoy's son has taken it upon himself to see that she spends as little time exposed to these lies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return

Draco took over "When Lucius Malfoy was questioned, he responded by saying my family believes in protecting the Minister and his family. 'My son, Draco, is doing his part by protecting Coarline from the lies'"

"Why doesn't anyone believe Harry it certainly makes more sense than Diggory dying by accident."

"Are you siding with St. Potter?" Draco asked in disgust  
"If I say yes will you free me from having to date you until Christmas?"

"No, but I will write to your father"

"No, no…I am not siding with Harry at all"

Fred motioned for his twin, friend, and sister to follow him. When they were far enough away from the compartment, he spoke.

"Ok, so we know whatever it is Draco has on Cori, it has something to do with her father"

"And there's a article about her in the Daily Prophet."

"Right… how does that help?"

"I don't know."

"Lets get back to our compartment and let the others know."

"Hey Harry, you aren't the only one who is in the Daily Prophet today" George said

"Really?" Harry asked

"Nope. Cori is in there too. Her father said that the ministry is making it where the lies won't be exposed to Cori…or the rest of the school-"

"THEY AREN'T LIES!" Harry yelled

"I know mate. Remember, we are on your side" George said "The Prophet went on to say that the Malfoy family's highest concern is protecting the Fudge family…and Draco has taken it on himself to "protect" Cori from the…from what you and Dumbledore are saying"

"What do they mean by the ministry is making sure things stay quiet?" Hermione asked

* * *

We want reviews we need reviews please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During the feast, Cori was talking with some of her friends that she and Ginny shared a common room with.

"So Cori, I saw the article about you in the Prophet today" Demelza Robins said

"Don't talk about that article, I'm trying to convince myself it was all a bad dream…I am still hoping my dad's Undersecretary is just a nightmare as well"

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry said nearby

_No! Not here, this is my sanctuary!_ _No, I refuse to believe it! My father…my father! That's what he meant in the Prophet…oh, I'm going to kill him! Wait, no…I won't have to kill him, because this is all a nightmare! Yes, Cori, this is a nightmare. Any moment you will wake up and find out you found asleep in Draco's arms in the compartment…no wait, that would be a nightmare too…it doesn't matter, Umbridge is NOT at Hogwarts…I DO NOT have to see her until my father's Christmas party… _

"Hem, hem"

"Damn it!" Cori said

All the teachers, Gryffindors, and Slytherins as well as a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turned to face Cori. She sent an innocent smile around to everyone in the Great Hall.

Cori blocked out Umbridge's speech to the end, and then listened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk about it. Soon, it was time for the students to go to bed

"Cori, where are you going?" Ginny asked "I thought we were walking to the tower together"

"I'll catch up with you" Cori said "I'm just going to…to welcome our new teacher"

"Cori…don't do anything you could regret" Ginny said

"Oh, I won't regret this" Cori said

"Just…don't do anything stupid"

"That might be a little harder to promise" Cori said

Cori walked up to where Professor McGonagall was standing nearby Umbridge

"Ah, Coraline dear"

"What are you doing here Delores?" Cori asked

"Miss Fudge!" Professor McGonagall said "Professor Umbridge is a teacher here, and I will not have a student from my house acting in an inappropriate manner to one of my co-workers"

"Sorry Professor" Cori said "Please allow me to rephrase my statement"

"I will insist you rephrase it"

"Professor Umbridge, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Didn't you listen to my speech, Miss Fudge? I am here to see that students receive a ministry approved education and that progress for the sake of progress is avoided. I am also here to see to it that-"

"Just tell me in simple terms what the hell you are doing here, woman!" Cori snapped

"That'll be a detention, Miss Fudge" Professor McGonagall said "Be in my office tomorrow after supper!"

"Yes, professor" Cori said, and with a final glare at Umbridge, turned to leave"

When Cori reached her dormitory, she told her roommates what happened

"I don't believe it" Ginny said

"I know Ginny" Demelza said "Cori, I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

"No, I knew she might do something stupid, she always does" Ginny said

"Hey!"

Ginny ignored her "What surprises me is that you already have a detention…you've beaten Fred and George's record!"

"Did you find out what she's doing here?"

"No, she just said a load of garbage"


End file.
